Just Understand Me
by Hyucchi
Summary: Di suatu perjalanan, dimana Kaz hampir mati kebosanan menunggu mereka tiba di tujuan, sedangkan teman-teman lainnya pada tertidur. Tapi ternyata, masih ada satu yang terjaga sama sepertinya, pemuda berambut pirang yang dingin itu. First Fic In This Fandom. Shou-Ai. Mind to RnR?


Shiro Sutherland, pemuda yang berkesan sangat misterius. Memiliki sifat yang dingin dan tertutup. Serta cenderung menyendiri.

Berbeda dengan,

Kaz Gordon, pemuda yang sangat optimis dan baik hati. Memiliki sifat yang ramah dan selalu bersemangat, ia sangat disayangi teman-temannya.

Kedua orang seperti itu, bisakah mereka saling mengerti?

* * *

.

.

.

**Just Understand Me**

**M**ade By © Hyucchi.

**D**isclaimer: _**Scan 2 Go**_ bukan punya kami dan kami tak berhak memiliki. Kami hanya meminjam karakter untuk fanfiksi ini.

**R**ate: T (_Teens_)

_**Canon**_.

**P**air: KazShiro―or ShiroKaz?―

**WARNING:**  
Shounen-Ai, Boy x Boy, Canon (Alur sejalan dengan cerita asli-nya), OOC, Misstypo bertebaran seperti makanan ikan, DE EL EL.

.

.

_**DON'T LIKE? JUST LEAVE.**_

_**DON'T LIKE? STILL STAY HERE? JUST GO DIE! :P**_

.

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

Membosankan.

Kaz mengeluh bosan dengan suasana damai di dalam mobil luar angkasa yang dinaikinya. Dimana isi mobil itu adalah anggota tim balapnya sendiri, _**Team JET**_ a. k. a _Junior Earth Team_ yang ada dibawah pimpinan Kaz Gordon sendiri. Disana terlihat temannya yang berbadan besar sedang tertidur di kursi tempatnya duduk. Bahkan dengkurannya yang begitu keras membuat Kaz menjadi frustasi sendiri. Lalu di samping si badan besar, sesosok pemuda berambut coklat juga bernasib sama―tidur.

Dan ada teman tim-nya yang merupakan satu-satunya wanita di kelompok itu sedang terlelap.

Ya, tidak seharusnya seorang Kaz Gordon mengeluh, ini suasana yang baik bukan? Sembari menunggu mereka tiba di tujuan, memang suasana seperti ini yang diperlukan. Yaitu ketenangan. Supaya di lomba nanti mereka bisa tampil dengan tenaga maksimal. Tapi ayolah, Kaz tidak tahan kalau harus diam berjam-jam tanpa melakukan apapun di dalam mobil luar angkasa ini!

Kalau anggota kelompok-nya ribut-ribut, Kaz bisa stress.

Nah, lho, kalau tenang-tenang begini juga salahkah?

"Hah..." Kaz menghela nafas pelan. Saking pelannya yang bahkan tidak terdengar oleh lainnya. Ia bertopang dagu dengan bosan. Kapan mereka bisa sampai ke tempat tujuan? Jujur, dia bosan sekalii!

'_Oh, ya, Shiro!'_ teriak Kaz dalam hatinya. Demi penguin menyelam di sungai koala, ia hampir saja melupakan_ teammate_-nya yang satu itu. Dan tanpa sadar, begitu memikirkannya saja membuat hati seorang Kaz Gordon bercampur aduk. Sejujurnya,

―Ia, Kaz Gordon, pemimpin _**team JET**_, menyukai seorang pemuda berhati dingin bernama,

"Shiro?" panggil Kaz begitu ia berjalan dari tempatnya duduk―di jok depan―menuju tempat dimana Shiro sedang bertopang dagu dan memejamkan matanya―di jok belakang―.

Shiro yang ternyata masih terjaga―Kaz mengiranya juga tertidur karena matanya yang senantiasa terpejam tadi―tidak menampilkan respon bearti. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Kaz itu membuka matanya, menampilkan iris _crimson_-nya yang memukau, melihat Kaz dengan tatapan bosan.

Tunggu, bosan? Oh, ternyata dia juga bosan sama seperti Kaz begitu?

"Hm?"

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kaz dengan tatapan ingin tahunya yang sedikit imut itu. Oke, Kaz berterima kasih kepada siapapun karena sekarang masih ada yang terjaga di dalam sini! Setidaknya ia tidak harus menangis dalam diam karena menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak tidur disini. Bahkan robot yang selalu mengikuti Kaz kemana pun dia pergi juga terlelap. Tapi, ternyata ada satu yang bernasib sama―mungkin―sepertinya. Shiro Sutherland.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa," balas Shiro seperti biasa. Dingin, kelam, dan nada beratnya itu―Oh, Kaz sangat suka mendengar suara _bass_ indahnya. Hanya saja Kaz terlalu pintar untuk menyembunyikan rasa kekaguman dan perasaan sukanya itu.

Kaz menghela nafas, lalu sekarang apa? Tidak mungkin 'kan dia meminta Shiro menemaninya bermain petak umpat atau kuda-kudaan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya? Bisa-bisa ia digigit oleh sosok serigala-nya Shiro nanti.

Dengan santainya, Kaz pun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Shiro yang kosong, karena Shiro duduk di samping jendela. Shiro tersentak kecil, tidak menyangka kalau Kaz―ketua kelompok yang _hod-blooded_ dan banyak bicara itu―akan duduk disampingnya. Seperti ini.

Pemuda _blonde_ itu berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang terasa aneh saat Kaz duduk disampingnya. Walau sebetulnya tak jarang mereka berdekatan. Tapi 'kan jarang sekali mereka bisa berduaan, dalam suasana hening seperti ini.

"Aku bosan, Shiro. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Perjalanan pun kelihatannya masih lama. Lainnya juga sedang tidur~" keluh Kaz mem_pout_ bibirnya, menambah kesan manis di wajah _hot-blooded_-nya. Shiro meneguk ludahnya pelan melihat wajah itu―sekilas sebelum ia kembali melihat keluar jendela. Berusaha untuk tetap _stay-cool_.

_Puk._

Kaz menepuk pundak si _blonde_ karena merasa tak mendapat balasan. Dan sentuhan itu membuat Shiro sedikit tersentak. "Shiro, apa kau punya ide apa yang seharusnya kulakukan?" tanya Kaz dengan tatapan memelas berharap si pirang mau memberinya jawaban.

'_Ayolah, Shiro! Jangan terus diam seperti itu! Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku!'_ teriak Kaz dalam hatinya. Rambut _deep-blue_-nya bergerak sedikit begitu ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap dalam _crimson_ milik Shiro.

"Mana kutahu, tidur saja sana," jawab Shiro dengan cuek. Seperti biasa. Bisa-bisa Kaz bunuh diri kalau tiba-tiba Shiro tersenyum bak Cinderella dan menjawab _'Aku akan membantumu menghilangkan bosanmu, temanku~'_

Oh, tidak! Kaz masih ingin hidup. Dan ia tidak mau _teammate_ kebanggaannya ini berubah menjadi Cinderella sungguhan.

"Heh, tadi 'kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa tidur," keluh Kaz sembari berkacak pinggang di depan Shiro. Namun tetap saja, sepertinya sulit sekali untuk membaca pikiran si pirang itu. Iris _crimson_nya kembali terpejam.

"Hah..." Shiro menghela nafas dan berdecak sebal. Ia kesal kalau ketenangannya diganggu seperti ini, tapi setidaknya ia masih bertoleransi kalau yang menganggunya itu adalah Kazuya―Kaz―Gordon. Bagaimanapun Kaz adalah ketuanya di _**Team JET**_, dan Kaz-lah yang membuat Shiro bisa merasakan kehangatan dalam hidup.

Kalau tidak ada Kaz, mungkin sekarang Shiro akan berkelana sendirian. Ya, tadinya ia mencintai kesendirian. Entah mengapa. Ia tidak terbiasa bergaul dengan teman atau apa, sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Kazuya, pemuda bersemangat tinggi dan berjiwa pemimpin yang optimis itu. Kaz sedikit menginspirasikan hidupnya, juga Kaz yang selalu membelanya.

"...Lalu kau sendiri ingin apa?" tanya Shiro membuka kembali matanya begitu ia tidak mendapat ide bagus untuk Kaz. Mana mungkin 'kan dia menyuruh Kaz untuk bersirkus nggak jelas? Atau menyuruhnya menjahili temannya yang sedang tertidur?

Ogah.

"Justru itu, aku bingung, Shiro. Bantulah aku~ Disini hanya ada kau tahu~" rajuk Kaz sembari menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Shiro membuat si _blonde_ tidak bisa bertopang dagu di pinggir jendela mobil dengan indahnya.

_Deg._

Shiro sedikit mendelik begitu Kaz bilang disini hanya ada dia. _What the_―Ambigu memang. Tapi Shiro berusaha membuang pikiran anehnya jauh-jauh. Bagaimana pun juga dia 'kan memang sulit untuk mengerti orang lain, termasuk Kaz yang bisa dibilang sedikit istimewa di _crimson_ Shiro dibanding lainnya.

"Hah, lakukan saja suatu permainan,"

"Per... mainan... Permainan apa? Shiro punya ide?"

Shiro terdiam sebentar. Akh, persetan dengan Kaz yang menanyakan sesuatu yang sulit bagi Shiro. Si pirang yakin betul kalau Kaz tidak akan menyingkir dari hadapannya kalau Shiro tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dengan memuaskan. _'Pikirlah Shiro... Kalau kau jawab dengan benar, dia pasti akan pergi!' _umpat _inner_ si pirang dalam hatinya.

"Aku hanya tahu _Truth or Dare_," akhirnya Shiro menjawab karena sedari tadi Kaz menatapnya dengan_ sceentone_ bling-bling penuh harap, membuat si pirang _speechless_ di tempat.

"_Truth or Dare_―Ah! Permainan bagus!" seru Kaz dengan suara pelan mengingat kalau teman-temannya yang lain sedang beristirahat. Shiro menghela nafas lega, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, dimana hanya bintang-bintang indah yang dapat dilihatnya.

'_Bagus Shiro, setelah ini kau bisa mendapat ketenanganmu__―__'_

"Temani aku bermain, ya, Shiro!" seru Kaz terlihat senang.

'―_lagi...'_ Shiro rasanya ingin membanting _inner_nya yang tolol itu. Karena ide yang diberikan si _inner _justru membuat ketenangan yang ingin Shiro dapat sekarang menjadi semakin lama. _Bermain Truth or Dare_? Mencobanya saja tidak pernah, Shiro hanya pernah mendengar dan melihatnya sekilas.

"Aku mengantuk," tolak si pirang mencari-cari alasan. Tapi ia kembali melirik ke arah Kaz begitu lengan bajunya ditarik-tarik Kaz.

"Ayolah, aku bukan orang sinting yang bermain sendirian. Masa aku yang tanya, aku yang jawab? Terus aku yang menantang dan aku melakukannya sendiri? Temani aku, ya? Ya?"

Ini dia yang dibenci Shiro dari Kaz. Yaitu tatapan memohonnya. Yang penuh dengan _sceentone_ norak bling-bling, juga tatapannya yang sangat maksa. Padahal biasanya Shiro paling pintar menolak ajakan untuk apapun. Itu semua sudah jelas karena sifat dingin dan _cool_-nya. Tapi berbeda dengan―

"Hah..."

"Ayolah, Shiro~ Nanti kutraktir makan, deh~" Kaz masih tidak menyerah. Dan tidak akan pernah menyerah sampai Shiro mau menemaninya. Ia bisa mati kebosanan kalau terus diam, tidak bisa tidur, dan bicara seperti tadi!

"Baiklah, tapi hanya kali ini saja."

Wajah Kaz tampak berbinar mendengar jawaban itu. Ya, walaupun dari nada bicaranya terdengar tidak ikhlas. Pemuda berambut biru tua itu langsung mengepal kedua tangannya tanda ia gembira. Daripada ia loncat-loncatan nggak jelas, terus mobil yang mereka tumpangi roboh, teman-temannya bangun, wah―itu sih cari mati namanya.

Yang tadinya sebal, Shiro menjadi tertegun melihat ekspresi senang Kaz. Walau aslinya si dingin Shiro tetap memasang wajah datar―juga pura-pura merengut kesal―.

"Ayo, batu gunting kertas dulu~ Siapa kalah, dia yang kena~" ajak Kaz sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya sebatas dada bersiap memulai. Ia tampak begitu antusias, sudah jelas karena bisa bermain dengan sosok _teammate_ kebanggaannya itu. Shiro pun meniru apa yang Kaz lakukan―mengangkat tangan kanannya sebatas dada―lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memulai,

"Yak, batu gunting kertas!" seru Kaz dengan berbisik―takut teman-temannya yang lain bangun―lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya.

_Set._

Shiro menggerakan sedikit alisnya begitu tahu―

"Gunting lawan kertas. Aku menang!" seru Kaz dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

―dia kalah. Di giliran pertama pula.

Shiro sedikit _speechless_ melihat ekspresi ambigu Kaz yang tampaknya ingin merencanakan sesuatu di kemenangan pertamanya. Dengan kata lain, dia bisa mengerjai Shiro dengan_ dare_ ataupun membongkar rahasia Shiro dengan _truth_. _Damn lucky_, Kazuya Gordon!

"Pilih, _Truth or Dare_? Kalau kau pilih _Truth_, kau harus menjawab dengan jujur apa yang aku tanyakan padamu. Kalau pilih _Dare_, kau harus melakukan tantangan apa yang kuberikan padamu. Dan kalau tidak mau menjawab ataupun melakukan, aku berhak menghukummu~" jelas Kaz takut-takut kalau Shiro tidak pernah memainkan permainan ini sebelumnya.

Yah, walau pada kenyataannya pemuda berhati dingin dan berwajah cantik itu memang tak pernah memainkannya.

Shiro merengut kecil. _'Permainan macam apa ini?'_ makinya dalam hati sedikit menyesal karena telah mengusulkan permainan aneh ini untuk ketua tim-nya. Shiro berpikir, kalau ia pilih_ dare_, maka ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang nanti akan Kaz tantang untuknya.

Bisa-bisa Kaz memintanya untuk lari marathon selama satu tahun? Atau menyuruhnya berpakaian baju renang dan tampil seksi? Atau menyuruhnya kahyang saat balap? Atau―oke, cukup, cukup. Yang jelas Shiro―

"Aku pilih... _Truth_ saja,"

―ogah disuruh-suruh.

Kaz tersenyum ceria―lagi―sudah menduga kalau si pirang akan memilih _Truth_ ketimbang _Dare_.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku bertanya padamu, adakah orang yang sangat menginspirasikanmu dan bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Kaz penuh semangat terpancar di wajahnya. Shiro melipat kedua tangannya dengan tenang.

"Itu dua pertanyaan,"

"Ayolah~ Tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Nanti kuberi bonus, deh~" rayu Kaz―untuk kesekian kalinya―, tapi untungnya kali ini tidak ada _screentone_ norak yang datang tak diundang dan pulang tak diantar. Shiro memejamkan matanya, tidak terlalu peduli apa yang Kaz maksudkan dengan bonus.

"Ehm, itu..."

Kaz langsung diam dan serius mendengarkan begitu Shiro mulai menjawab. Ia tatap Shiro dengan wajah super serius. Bagaimana pun ia ingin tahu siapa yang menginspirasikan si hebat Shiro Sutherland. Dia termasuk pembalap yang kuat di _**Team JET**_―namun bukan bearti Kaz beranggapan kalau anggota lainnya tidak berguna, lho―. Shiro bisa dihandalkan, tak pernah merepotkan, dan selalu berperan penting.

Shiro terdiam sebentar. Haruskah ia bilang dengan jujur kalau yang menginspirasikan hidupnya itu ada di hadapannya? Ah, dia memang sulit untuk mengerti bagaimana Kaz.

"Ada. Dia berciri-ciri..." Shiro menjedah ucapannya sebentar dan kembali melirik keluar jendela.

"...Selalu bersemangat, bersimpati, terus... punya jiwa pemimpin yang kuat. Pantang menyerah, motivator yang baik, walau terkadang cepat naik darah dan kelakuannya sedikit tidak jelas,"

Kaz langsung _jawdrop_ mendengar empat kata terakhir di penjelasan Shiro yang terdengar ogah-ogahan. Ya, awal-awalnya sih berkesan keren. Kaz sampai tak bisa membayangkan sehebat apa orang yang menginspirasikan si _blonde_ itu. Tapi kata-kata terakhirnya...

"Hee, keren! Tapi itu baru ciri-ciri sifatnya, beri tahu juga ciri-ciri penampilannya padaku!" bisik Kaz tampak ingin tahu. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat tanda ia tak sabaran. Si _crimson _terdiam,

'_Ck, banyak mau-nya anak ini...'_ pikir si pirang dalam hatinya.

"Pikir saja sendiri,"

"Ayolah~ Kan di pertanyaanku hanya bilang ciri-ciri! Jadi ciri-ciri sifat dan penampilan juga harus!" keluh Kaz tetap bersikeras memaksa. Shiro seperti biasa, tetap _stay-cool_. Padahal hatinya sedang gusar memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Haruskah ia berbohong kalau yang memotivasikannya itu adalah―Ah, bahkan Shiro tak niat untuk berbohong.

"Kau sudah tahu, kok," ujar Shiro lalu bersandar dengan tenang di kursi tempatnya duduk. Kaz yang tak mengerti pun memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan.

"Ma―maksudmu?"

"Hah, kau benar-benar payah, masa tidak tahu ciri-ciri dirimu sendiri?" tambah Shiro lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan tak ingin menatap Kazuya. Ia malu karena berani jujur seperti ini tahu! Tanpa sadar, wajah Shiro muncul semburat merah.

Sedangkan Kaz? Ia cengo di tempat. Bahkan kalau-kalau ia sedang memegang sesuatu, ia akan langsung menjatuhkannya bak sinetron. Ciri-cirinya sendiri? Berambut _deep-blue_ yang sedikit panjang, memakai rompi bewarna biru, lalu―Tunggu, tunggu, ini bukan saatnya untuk itu! "Sh-Shiro, maksudmu... orang yang menginspirasikanmu itu..."

Shiro berusaha untuk tenang, walau sebetulnya jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan. Kenapa ia jadi jujur begini? Seharusnya ia bisa menjaga gengsi tingginya dan menjawab seadanya! "Ya, itu kau."

"Aku!? _What the_―"

Kaz tak mampu menahan rasa keterkejutannya. Jadi selama ini, yang menginspirasikan seorang Shiro Sutherland itu... Kazuya Gordon? Benarkah? Padahal selama ini, jangankan berteman...

...untuk saling mengerti saja, tidak mudah. "Ehem, Shiro, sejujurnya aku senang karena kau bilang kalau aku ini orang yang menginspirasikanmu. Tapi, aku mau protes soal kau bilang kelakuanku tidak jelas!" teriak Kaz setengah berbisik.

"Memang pada kenyataannya begitu," tambah Shiro masih setia memalingkan muka. Karena ia tahu kalau wajahnya masih memerah, dan Shiro tidak mau kalau Kaz melihatnya seperti itu! Kaz mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, masih tidak terima dikatai seperti itu oleh orang yang disukainya.

"Ya, tapi apanya yang tidak jelas dari kelakuanku?" pikir si rambut _deep-blue_. Bagaimana pun ia ingin mencari apanya yang tidak jelas dalam dirinya. Masa dipandang seperti itu oleh orang yang kita sukai? Apa nggak malu dan minder?

_Gyut._

"H-Hei! Apa-apaan kau―"

"Hehehe, ini bonusnya, Shiro!" ledek Kaz dengan cengiran jahilnya masih setia untuk memeluk tubuh Shiro yang duduk di sampingnya. Tak peduli pada wajah merahnya, Shiro yang tak nyaman pun berusaha lepas dari pelukan Kaz padanya.

Tapi―

"Lepas,"

―sejujurnya, pelukan Kaz terasa hangat. Menghangatkan tubuhnya yang tak pernah kenal kasih sayang juga hati dingin Shiro.

"Lepas kataku,"

"Ck, kau memang sulit dimengerti. Harusnya kau senang diberi bonus pelukan dari orang yang menginspirasikanmu. Ya, 'kan? Aku benar, 'kan?" tanya Kaz tetap memeluk Shiro dengan kedua tangannya. Ah, Kaz, dasar pencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Kaz dapat merasakan betapa lembutnya tubuh Shiro cukup dengan memeluknya saja. Tidak seperti sifatnya yang keras dan dingin, tubuhnya ini lembut. Kaz menyukainya, sama seperti ia menyukai Shiro Sutherland.

"Hah..." Shiro menghela nafas, juga membuang muka. Ia biarkan Kaz memeluk tubuhnya seperti ini. Tanpa menyadari kalau sesungguhnya hatinya senang diperlakukan sehangat ini, oleh Kazuya Gordon.

'_Awas saja, aku akan membalasmu di giliran berikutnya, Kaz...'_

.

"AAAARGHH!"

"KYAAAAA!"

"ADA APA!? ADA APA!?"

Seisi mobil langsung teriak cetar cetar membahana, melenyapkan suasana sunyi nan damai yang tadi tercipta. Semuanya, dari kecil sampai yang paling besar, langsung terbangun dari tidur mereka begitu mendengar teriakan. Dimulai dari Fiona yang mulai mencari-cari asal suara dan menemukan―

"KYAAAA, KAZ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAN!?" teriak Fiona syok berat begitu melihat ketua tim kebanggaannya itu sedang―

"A-Akh, punggungku rasanya mau retak..."

―menari balet gaya _Atitude Derriere_ dengan menggunakan pakaian_ cosplay_ bebek.

Sedangkan, si pelaku yang teganya membuat ketua _**Team JET**_ mereka menjadi seperti itu hanya duduk tenang sembari memejamkan matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya.

'_Ah, sepertinya susah sekali untuk mengerti dirimu, Shiro,'_ umpat Kaz dalam hatinya masih tetap melakukan _Dare_ yang diajukan Shiro untuknya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Info:

1. _Teammate_: Teman satu tim.

2. Nama 'Kaz' itu singkatan dari 'Kazuya'.

3. _Atitude Derriere : _Salah satu nama posisi menari balet.

* * *

**A/N:** Halooo, salam damai semuanya! XDD Watashi wa Hyucchi, desu. Ini karya pertamaku di fandom ini, semoga berkenan bagi kalian semua yang sudah membacanya, ya. Dan salam kenal juga! Mari kita ramaikan fandom** Scan2Go** Indonesia! /kibar-kibarin-bendera/ Ehehe, sebetulnya tadinya nggak ngikutin _anime_ ini, dan hanya nonton satu dua episode dari televisi. Tapi sudah kesengsem(?) sama pairing KazShiro atau ShiroKaz. Aaargh! Sejujurnya masih bingung enaknya buat mana _seme_ mana _uke_ dari pairing itu /_fujoshi-nya-ketahuan_/. Jadi di fanfic ini kesannya sedikit netral, yah? XD Terus, maaf dan maaf banget kalau _OOC_, author sama sekali nggak mendalami karakter sebelumnya. Pengetahuan tentang **Scan2Go** masih miniim, jadi butuh bimbingan minna-san sekalian yang juga fans Scan2Go! :DD

Ya, sebagai author baru di pendom ini, cukup itu yang ingin dikatakan. Hei, _author-author fans_ **Scan2Go** tunjukan diri kaliaaan! XDD /dipentungpanci/.

Akhir kata, _mind to review_, _onegai_? XDD  
Karya pertamaku di fandom ini, lho, pasti masih banyak kekurangan atau apa, 'kan? Jadi _review_ ya pembaca-pembaca sekalian yang sudah baca! Komentar, tanggapan, kritik, dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada, kok~

Regards,

**Hyucchi / SakiGane / IllushaCerbeast.**


End file.
